1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system using wireless terminals and access points which are connected through wireless links, which is suitable for a mobile communication system such as PHS (Personal Handy-phone System) or a nomadic communication system, or for use in conjunction with these systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional wireless communication system can be largely classified into a scheme in which a system constructed by a communication service provider by setting up access points is utilized by users in exchange to payment of fees as in the cellular telephone system or the PHS, and a scheme in which a system is constructed and utilized by the users themselves as in the wireless LAN system.
In order to construct the cellular telephone system or the PHS, the communication service provider is required to make a huge initial investment for setting up access point equipments and carry out negotiations for the set up of access point equipments with owners of planned set up locations. By setting up many access points despite of such burdens, it becomes possible to secure a wide service area which is advantageous in attracting many users.
On the other hand, a wireless system to be set up by users themselves such as the wireless LAN system, a desired system of the users can be freely constructed, but its service area will be limited within a region or a building that can be freely used by the users, so that it cannot be utilized at locations other than that at which the system is set up by the users themselves. Also, in such a private wireless communication system of users, a control for sharing areas by mutual cooperation is not presupposed so that the system efficiency can be largely degraded due to a conflict that can be caused when areas set up by a plurality of users overlap.
As described, the conventional wireless communication systems include a system constructed by the communication service provider and a system constructed by the users themselves, which are associated with respective pros and cons.
Namely, in the case where the communication service provider constructs the system, there are problems regarding the huge initial investment and the time and efforts required in securing access point set up locations. Also, from a viewpoint of the users, there are cases where the system constructed by the communication service provider does not necessarily meet the actual needs of the users. However, it is possible to secure a wide service area in this case.
On the other hand, in the case where the users construct the system themselves, it is possible to construct a system that accounts for the actual needs of the users, but it is difficult to secure a wide service area.